


No somos amigas

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [8]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane reflexiona sobre su relación con Maura a raíz de una canción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No somos amigas

**Author's Note:**

> La canción es: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lzcuy6Hgot0

**We're not (No somos)** **  
No, we're not Friends (No, no somos amigas).**

Con aire pensativo, Jane reposó la barbilla en su mano mientras veía dormir a Maura a su lado. Era viernes, la noche en la que siempre iban a casa de una o de la otra a ver una película; además acababan de terminar un caso bastante complicado que las había tendido absortas en el trabajo durante toda la semana, así que habían quedado en reunirse en el pequeño apartamento de la detective y ver la primera película que pillaran en la televisión: “Tan fuerte, tan cerca”. A pesar de que la forense había luchado contra el sueño porque encontraba la película muy interesante y bonita, en cuanto su cabeza había terminado en el regazo de su mejor amiga y esta se había entretenido jugando con sus rizos, los párpados se volvieron demasiado pesados para mantenerlos abiertos y se había sumido en un profundo sueño.

Y ahí estaba Jane, con la rubia dormida sobre ella, la película en anuncios y una canción que había escuchado en el coche camino de la comisaria rondándole por la cabeza.

**Nor have we ever been (Ni nunca lo hemos sido)** **  
We're just trying to keep those secrets in a lie (Solo intentamos mantener estos secretos en una mentira).**

Maura y ella no eran amigas. Creían serlo, trataban de darle a entender a todo el mundo que lo eran, pero no. Era todo una mentira.

Jane lo sabía bien. Ella había tenido una mejor amiga en la adolescencia, con la que había pasado horas y horas. Aquello sí había sido una amistad, no lo que tenía con la forense.

Porque ellas no eran amigas.

**And if they find out, will it all go wrong (y si ellos se enteraran, irá todo mal)** **  
And heaven knows no one wants it to (y sabe el cielo que nadie quiere que pase eso).**

Había sido la canción lo que le había hecho abrir los ojos. En cuanto se había parado a escuchar la letra en un semáforo se había dado cuenta de que estaba hecha para Maura y ella. Y después, cuando había llegado a la comisaria y se había encontrado con la rubia en la cafetería, lo había notado.

Había sido consciente por primera vez de la forma en la que la gente las observaba, con la sombra de la sospecha flotando sobre ellos, inclinándose sobre sus hombros atentos a la mínima señal de que algo no encajara. Y es que normalmente estaba tan absorta en su mejor amiga que el resto del mundo se desdibujaba, lo tergiversaba a su antojo para adaptarlo a ellas y su amistad.

**So I could take the back road (Así que podría tomar el camino alternativo)** **  
But your eyes will lead me straight back home (Pero tus ojos me conducirían directamente de vuelta a casa).**

Bajó la mirada pensando cuántas veces había considerado la posibilidad de huir, de cortar lazos antes de que las cosas llegaran demasiado lejos, antes de que pudiera salir herida. Había invertido mucho en esa falsa amistad, demasiado, todo su corazón estaba en juego de una manera totalmente novedosa para ella, y eso le daba miedo. Temía que una persona tuviera la capacidad de destrozarla con solo un gesto de su dedo.

No iba a mentirse a sí misma. Muchas veces se había planteado romper aquello que tenía con Maura y recuperar el control de su vida pero entonces… La forense se removió entre sueños, captando la atención de la detective.

…entonces, siempre tropezaba con ella y se veía incapaz de abandonarla.

**And if you know me like I know you (Y si me conoces como yo te conozco)** **  
You should love me (Deberías quererme).**

Porque la quería con locura.

Y Maura a ella.

**You should know that friends just sleep in another bed (Deberías saber que los amigos duermen en camas separadas)** **  
And friends don't treat me like you do (Y los amigos no me tratan como tú).**

Por eso precisamente no eran amigas. Se querían más de lo normal. Se tocaban más de lo normal. Se miraban más de lo normal.

Hasta dormían siempre juntas…

 **Well I know that there's a limit to everything (Bueno, sé que para todo hay límites)** ****  
But my friends won't love me like you (Pero mis amigos no me querrán como tú)  
No, my friends won't love me like you (No, mis amigos no me querrán como tú).

Tampoco podía dejarla marchar porque lo que tenía con Maura no lo tendría con nadie más. Le daba miedo tenerla. Le daba miedo perderla.

Una vez sola, ¿quién iba a ocupar el lugar de la forense?

**We're not Friends (No somos amigas).**

No, no lo eran.

**We could be anything (Podríamos ser cualquier cosa).**

Con el valor suficiente, podrían ser mucho más.

**If we try to keep those secrets safe (Si tratamos de mantener estos secretos a salvo)** **  
No one will find out (Nadie se enterará).**

Podrían dejar de vivir en una mentira y nadie lo sabría porque actuarían exactamente del mismo modo.

**If it all went wrong (Y si todo va mal)** **  
They'll never know what we've been through (Nunca sabrán por lo que hemos pasado).**

Se librarían por fin del peso de los “si solo” que llevaban a los hombros, que hacían que cada acción tuviera que ser pensada varias veces por miedo a no ser políticamente correcta.

Y si caían, se levantarían juntas aunque luego se fueran cada una por su lado.

 **So I could take the back road (Podría coger el camino alternativo)** ****  
But your eyes will lead me straight back home (Pero tus ojos me conducirían directamente de vuelta a casa)  
And if you know me like I know you (Y si me conoces como yo te conozco)  
You should love me (Deberías quererme).

Juntas era como mejor estaban.

**You should know that friends just sleep in another bed (Deberías saber que los amigos duermen en camas separadas)** **  
And friends don't treat me like you do (Y que los amigos no me tratan como tú).**

Porque cuando dormía con Maura no había lugar para las pesadillas. Porque cuando estaba disgustada nada la consolaba como un abrazo de la forense. Porque cuando se sentía a punto de derrumbarse nada le aportaba tanta seguridad como que la rubia le susurrase que todo iba a salir bien.

 **Well I know that there's a limit to everything (Bueno, sé que hay un límite para todo)** ****  
But my friends won't love me like you (Pero mis amigos no me querrán como tú)  
No, my friends won't love me like you (No, mis amigos no me querrán como tú).

Le gustara o no, Maura Isles era indispensable para ella y totalmente insustituible.

**But then again, if we're not Friends (Pero entonces, si no somos amigas)** **  
Someone else might love you too (Cualquier otro podría quererte).**

Y, aunque no fueran amigas, fingían que lo eran.

Ahí era cuando surgían las tensiones, cuando aparecían terceras personas reclamando su amor libremente sin temor alguno, cosa que ellas no podían hacer. Ahí era cuando aparecían los celos y el miedo a perder a la forense a manos de un hombre.

**And then again, if we're not Friends (Y entonces, si no somos amigas)** **  
There'd be nothing I could do (No habría nada que yo pudiera hacer).**

Era entonces cuando Jane se sentía impotente, maniatada, incapacitada para actuar. Podía perder al amor de su vida y, aun así, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

**And that's why friends (Y es por eso que los amigos)** **  
Should sleep in other bed (Deberían dormir en camas diferentes).**

Era entonces cuando Jane se lamentaba de haber dejado que las cosas llegaran hasta ese punto, cuando deseaba poder volver atrás en el tiempo y mantener su relación en lo estrictamente amistoso, sin líos del corazón.

**And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do (Y los amigos no deberían besarme como haces tú).**

Era entonces cuando Jane odiaba su propia debilidad, porque dejaba que Maura hiciera con ella lo que quería.

**And I know that there's a limit to everything (Y sé que hay un límite para todo).**

A pesar de que era muy consciente de que había líneas que no debían cruzarse.

¿Cómo negarse?

 **But my friends won't love me like you (Pero mis amigos nunca me querrán como tú)** ****  
No, my friends won't love me like you do (No, mis amigos nunca me querrán como tú haces)  
Oh, my friends will never love me like you (Oh, mis amigos nunca me querrán como tú).

En el fondo era sencillo, eran ellas las que lo complicaban todo.

Tenían que dejarse de amistades, de mentiras, de autoengaños. Tenían que decirse las cosas claramente, sin tapujos, sin tergiversar.

Podían darse una oportunidad y salir victoriosas, al fin y al cabo, ya lo estaban haciendo, solo tenían que llevarlo un paso más allá.

Solo Maura y ella.

Porque no eran amigas, eran mucho más que eso.


End file.
